legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Astronaut Gunner vs. Classic Alien vs. Amset-Ra vs. Weight Lifter
Two hours before the battle... Amset-Ra: Welcome to my Interview Show! Today I am interviewing Commandosaur. Commandosaur: Hi! Amset-Ra: So I hear you're a fan of the paranormal? Commandosaur: Yup. Amset-Ra: Who are you voting in tonight? Commandosaur: Tonight's choices are Astronaut Gunner and Classic Alien. Amset-Ra: (Mantizoid would probably be a better choice, but anything goes.) Good choices! Who are your favourite fighters? Commandosaur: Anything that has to do with aliens, especially Mars Mission. Amset-Ra: By the way, you can vote in the classic Mars Mission alien... Commandosaur: But he already fought this season! Amset-Ra: True, but not as the main fighter, so you can vote him in. Hope you enjoy the match. Commandosaur: I hope you win. Amset-Ra: But you just said you were rooting for any and all aliens! Commandosaur: ... Invizable: Welcome to the Fighting Pyr... Amset-Ra: Ahem. Invizable: AMSET-RA'S Fighting Pyramid. Since I won three weeks in a row... Audience: WE KNOW! Min-Droid: The voice is coming from the announcer's booth, but there's no one in there! Jay: Great. Now they come in fun-sized? General Cryptor: Yes, ninja. That's because he is invisible. Min-Droid: I thought he was always Invizable. General Cryptor: ... Invizable: In the Red Corner is a guy from space. I have no clue who he is. Astronaut Gunner: Surely you can give me a better intro than that? Invizable: Surely. In the green corner is a phenomenon taken straight out of War of the Worlds... oh great, ANOTHER alien?! Classic Alien: ... Amset-Ra: You're mixing up your movies. And give us better introductions. Invizable: In the yellow corner, our very own Amset-Ra! Amset-Ra: Ahem. Invizable: In the yellow corner is the one, the only, the best fighter ever, AMSET-RA! Amset-Ra: YEEEEAAAAHHHH! Invizable: In the blue corner is the reeeeeeealy hefty Weight Lifter! Weight Lifter: Unnngh... 30185... Unnngh... 30186... Unnngh... 30187... Amset-Ra: How long have you been at that? Weight Lifter: Unnngh... 30188... About 20 years... Unnngh... Amset-Ra: That figures. The Minifigure of the Week is my father, Pharaoh Hotep! Pharaoh Hotep: I should send my son on vacation... or to college... decisions, decisions... Amset-Ra: The User of the Week is Jeyo, who worked for the Galaxy Squad Wiki. Axel: I'll go for Weight Lif... Amset-Ra: Ahem. Axel: OK, OK! Amset-Ra! Ogel: Fight! GOOOOONNNNNGGGGG!!! Amset-Ra: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Who brought the gong in and let Ogel out of the dungeon?! Classic Alien: ... Amset-Ra: Mm-hmm. Thought so. Corona! BZZZZZNNNNNN... Classic Alien: ...!! Weight Lifter: Unnngh... SMASH! Invizable: Wow! Amset-Ra and Weight Lifter are double-teaming Classic Alien! Astronaut Gunner: Hey Alien! Gun fight! ZARK! ZARK! ZARK! ZARK! Amset-Ra: Corona! Astronaut Gunner: Blaster! BZZZZZZZNNNNN... ZARK! ZARK! ZARK! Astronaut Gunner: YAZIZIZIZIZIZ! Argh... Dr. Inferno: Astronaut Gunner is out. And Ogel is back in jail. Amset-Ra: Good! Yaziziziziz! Classic Alien: ... Weight Lifter: Unnnnngh! Classic Alien: ...!!..! Sproinggg... KRUNCH! Dr. Inferno: Ring-out on Weight Lifter and Classic Alien. Amset-Ra is the winner! Amset-Ra: YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! Invizable: Weight Lifter tried to throw Classic Alien out of the arena, but he bounced off the ropes and knocked them both out of the arena. Axel: The moving trucks are here! Amset-Ra: Just in time. I gotta go. End transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Astronaut Gunner vs. Classic Alien vs. Amset-Ra vs. Weight Lifter? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles